


The Worst of Choices

by Wildcard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Hutts, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: When captured by Hutts, Luke is presented with an impossible choice: violate Ben Solo or he and his apprentice both die. To make matters worse, he isn't allowed to tell Ben of the choice or get his input.He makes his choice alone. He'll bear the consequences alone.(This would be easier if he hadn't been lusting after his nephew for far too long already.)





	The Worst of Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrysaora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/gifts).



> I hope you like this! I tried to work in as many of the tags you wanted as possible, specifically the 3rd party forcing them to do it, fuck or die with one party preferring to die, mutual pining, character wanted it but not like this, etc. <3

The imperviousness of Hutts to Jedi mind tricks was a problem that Luke was more than acquainted with.

Any other time, he would have used the power of the Force to compensate, evening the odds by calling on his abilities and training.   
  
Any other time, they weren’t in a room with gas vents too small to wriggle through but more than big enough to fill the room with lethal gas.    
  
The Hutt had made it clear what would happen if Luke didn’t comply with his demands: Luke and Ben would both die, choking on unfriendly air, lungs swelling as they filled with the toxic gas.    
  
The only way to avoid that fate? To violate his sister’s son, his  _ nephew _ , for the viewing pleasure of the Hutt. Luke had already spotted the cameras discreetly mounted at different angles; he wouldn’t put it past the creature to tape the encounter to keep as blackmail, or to sell later, but it didn’t matter.   
  
He had no choice.   
  
He told himself that again as he stroked his hand along Ben’s cheek, leaning down to tentatively press his lips against Ben’s forehead.   
  
“Master?” Ben asked groggily, his eyes still clouded and hazy from the first dose of knock-out drugs that had been used to transport them to the room. “Where -- where are we?”   
  
“Shhh,” Luke said, heart aching in his chest with each beat. “That is of no importance. How does your head feel?”   
  
“Like a mountain collapsed on it,” Ben muttered, his voice thick and his eyes barely focusing on Luke. “Last thing I remember, we were in the transport ship--”   
  
“Shhh,” Luke said again, fingers smoothing through the long, thick strands of Ben’s hair. How many times had he thought about this? How many times had he fantasized about touching Ben in ways that an uncle shouldn’t, how many times had he forced himself to meditate to clear his mind? He had done his best to clear his attraction to his nephew from his heart but now…   
  
This was a punishment from the Force. It was a chance to live out his darkest, most twisted desires.   
  
(This was a punishment, Luke told himself. He had no choice.)   
  
“Don’t think,” Luke said and bending his head to press his lips against Ben’s, he sealed both their fates. His nephew’s lips parted, no doubt in shock, and Luke’s tongue slid inside like a ship making berth. The electric shock of the warmth of Ben’s mouth, the wet heat of it, sent a guilty jolt of arousal through Luke.

  
Ben’s brow furrowed, an adorable wrinkle appearing on his forehead, and he reached up groggily with both hands to try to push his uncle away. The slightest hint of pressure was enough to make Luke pull away, looking down at Ben’s confused face.   
  
“Master,” Ben said (and how long had it been since he’d called Luke ‘uncle’?). “What are you doing?”   
  
In lieu of a better answer, Luke kissed him again. This time, Ben didn’t push him away though Luke could feel Ben’s palpable disbelief throbbing through the Force. He slid a hand under Ben’s head, cradling the curve of his skull, and drew his nephew closer to him. The softness of Ben’s mouth under his, the wide lines of his lips, matched up so well with his fantasies that for a dizzying moment, Luke wondered if this was just another force-enhanced dream.

  
“ _ Master _ ,” Ben said and this time, there was a note of urgency in his voice that made Luke’s stomach twist. “Master, is this a punishment? Did you see something in my mind--”   
  


A punishment? Kissing him was so terrible that Ben thought of it as a punishment? Luke swallowed, pressing a hand over Ben’s mouth to cut him off mid-sentence.   
  
“This isn’t a punishment,” he said as firmly as he could, wondering for a wild second if he should lie and call it a Jedi initiation ritual. No. It was bad enough that he’d been ordered not to tell Ben why he was doing this. Withholding the truth was already wrong, He would not compound it by outright lying.

  
“But then Master, why--” Ben cut himself off, the sudden pressure of Luke’s hand against his groin making his breath catch. He gasped audibly, even Luke felt Ben’s dick twitch and respond. Of course it would. Ben was a young, healthy man who’d had no outlet but his own hand for his urges.    
  
(Luke couldn’t take it personally. Luke couldn’t afford to let himself think that Ben felt any similar reaction to the old man who was his mentor. Self-delusion led nowhere healthy in the end.)   
  
“Turn over,” Luke said and when Ben didn’t obey immediately, Luke nudged him gently with the Force. “Trust me. I’m your Master.”

Those big brown eyes filled with confusion, staring up at Luke as if searching for any meaning in his words besides the obvious. “Master, please. I don’t understand--”    
  
“Turn over, Ben,” Luke said, smoothing his hand along Ben’s back to try to soothe him. “Please.”   
  
When Ben did turn over, muscles quivering under Luke’s hand, his broad back knotted so tightly that Luke could feel the tension even under Ben’s robes, it felt like the only piece of mercy that Luke had received all day.    
  
He pushed Ben’s robes up slowly, fingers trailing over the knobs of Ben’s spine. Freckles dotted over Ben’s pale skin, speckled over strong, deeply etched muscles. Luke longed to kiss each one of them but the more he did, the more he gave away about his affections, the more the Hutt would enjoy it. It was taboo enough to force a Jedi Master to rape his student and doubly taboo to have it be an uncle who raped his nephew but an uncle who was in love with his nephew?   
  
Leia would never forgive him. She might forgive it if it were something he were forced to do, but something he’d wanted to do? He’d lose his sister and his nephew both. He’d lose every bit of family he had left.   
  
"Please, Master. Please don't do this," Ben pleaded, his voice sounding younger and more scared than Luke had ever heard it be. 

"Shhh," Luke repeated, unable to think of anything else. He couldn't stop. He couldn't tell Ben why he couldn't stop. All he could do was try to make it easier on Ben. "It'll be over soon."

There was no oil to use to make this easier on Ben, no lubricant that could ease the way. Luke pulled his cock out of his trousers and licked his hand, pumping it up and down over his own length a few times. The inadequacy of the spit dismayed him, Luke looking from Ben’s waiting body to his own barely-dampened length. It wouldn’t be anywhere near enough - and it was still all that he could give.

  
(He hated himself, just a little, for already being hard. For having needed no more than the sight of Ben’s submission to grow aroused.)   
  


He tugged Ben’s trousers with one hand; Ben trembled, a shiver running through him as the hard lines of his ass were exposed to the air. Ben was all muscle and gawky, long lines, grown out of his teenage awkwardness but recently. He’d no doubt never been exposed to anyone else like this.   
  
The possessive thrill that ran through Luke at the thought of being Ben’s first was quickly dampened by guilt. Ben’s first time shouldn’t be with his Master at the instigation of some Hutt. 

  
Ben’s first time shouldn’t be with his uncle.   
  
He pushed that thought aside, rubbing Ben’s thigh for a moment before he used one hand to pry Ben’s buttocks apart. The small ring of muscle looked far too tiny to take Luke’s cock but as he aligned the head of it with Ben’s entrance and pushed in slowly, the muscles flexed open and let Luke sink into Ben slowly.

  
The tremors running through Ben grew more pronounced, Ben dropping his head towards the floor. He didn’t say anything but his pain pulsed through the Force, overshadowed only by his sense of betrayal - and guilt? No. That had to be Luke’s own guilty that he was reading from the Force.   
  
“Just a little longer,” he told Ben, voice a little breathless and deeper than he’d like. “You’re doing so well, Ben.”   
  
How perverse was it to praise Ben as if this were any standard exercise? He shut his eyes against the reality of Ben’s bowed head and helpless pose but found that only heightened the sensation of being sheathed in the other’s tight, hot body. His hips moved with no conscious direction from Luke, stuttering forwards in short jabs and then deeper, harder thrusts. When Luke opened his eyes, he saw Ben’s hands clawed into the stone floor, bracing him against Luke’s thrusts.   
  


There was blood seeping up from under Ben’s nails and Luke knew that wasn’t the only place that Ben was bleeding. He shut his eyes again, consciously choosing the overload of sensation over the sight of his own bloodied cock plunging in and out of his nephew’s body.   
  
Even knowing that they were being watched couldn’t take away the pure animal pleasure of fucking into Ben’s perfect body. He bit his own lip until he tasted his own blood welling over his own tongue, trying to silence himself. The noises that left his lips, raw and pleased, made him cringe with self-disgust - but still his hips moved, body caught in a cycle of motion that was pure instinct.   
  
His vision whited out for a second, a barely audible groan echoing on the edges of his hearing as his fingers dug into Ben’s hips. He let go when he came back to himself, collapsing on top of Ben. His nephew stayed on his hands and knees for a second, holding the pose, then dropped onto his stomach as well.   
  
They were still joined, Luke’s softening cock tucked deep inside Ben, and white come stained the stones. It couldn’t be Luke’s. Luke had come inside Ben. Did that mean that Ben...   
  
Ben’s hair tumbled away from his throat, baring the pale nape of his neck, and Luke indulged himself in leaning forwards to kiss the skin there. It gave him a chance to whisper to Ben, mouth tucked amongst Ben’s long locks of hair and hidden from the sight of the cameras, “Blontar the Hutt said if I don’t do this, he would gas us both. I’m sorry.”   
  
Ben stilled, but said nothing. For a moment, Luke thought that his nephew hadn’t heard his apology-explanation, then Ben slumped into his arms, eyelids fluttering shut.   
  
“I understand, Master,” he muttered, voice so quiet and dead that Luke barely heard him. Luke stayed over Ben, shielding him from the cameras as best as he could as his mind raced to think of how to escape. Would the Hutt still want them alive after they’d performed? Would he demand repeat performances? Perhaps Ben taking Luke?   
  
To his horror, he felt arousal stir within him at that idea.    
  
Leia was going to kill him - and he’d deserve it.


End file.
